Trigun: Battle Of Life And Death
by FullOfWar
Summary: Continuation of the last epi. of Trigun.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-  
-Life and Death-  
  
It was an early spring morning around 3:00 a.m. Vash and Milly were sound asleep as Meryl lay awake. Meryl got up to go write a letter to the Bernardelion Insurance Society.  
"Uhh... Vash?" whispered Meryl.  
"Huh... Meryl? Why are you up so early?" Vash asked.  
"Well, I was going to write a letter to the Bernardelion Insurance Society....while I was awake...but....hmmmmm..." Meryl said and then fell asleep in her chair.  
Vash got up from his bed, picked up Meryl from her chair, laid her in her bed and covered her up with a blanket. He then went over to check on Knives to see if he was okay.  
"Knives?" Vash whispered.  
Knives heard Vash and began to speak, but he was unable to see because of the bandage over his eyes. He began to speak.  
"V... Vash...You know we...are not supposed to love...we are to kill and make our own land. Just as R... Rem had told us so....long ago...but....mmm but....." Knives stopped to take in a few breathes and was going to talk to Vash again but Vash stopped him.  
"You'd better get some rest... and I'll make some food for tomorrow morning. Ok?" Vash asked.  
Knives shook his head "Yes" and fell sound asleep.  
  
It was about 10:00 a.m. when Meryl awoke to the smell of food. She walked over to the table and sat down and began to eat not thinking of Vash because she was still not fully awake. When she was done eating her breakfast she walked over to her type writer and started writing the letter to the Bernardelion Insurance Society while drinking a cup of coffee. Meryl then looked over her shoulder and saw Vash sound asleep next to Knive's with his head on the edge of the bed and one arm under his head. He had a bowl of soup at his side and a spoon in the other hand.  
"H......He's trying to help......Knives" Meryl whispered, "Milly... you awake?"  
"Huh? I'm awake. What's wrong Meryl? I......oh, Mr. Vash is trying to help Mr. Knives. Mmmmm...wow Meryl that smells good. What is it?" Milly asked.  
"Well, lets see we have Doughnuts, bacon, eggs, toast, milk, orange juice, and some left over alphabet soup...and that's it" Meryl said.  
"Good Morning Mr. Vash!" Milly said to Vash.  
"Good Morning girls...how'd you sleep?" Vash asked.  
"We slept good what about you Mr. Vash?" Milly asked Vash.  
"I slept fine. Let's eat! And after we eat I have to take the bandages of Knives eyes to see how the wound is healing and if its already healed. And maybe you guys could help me cook Knives up some grub? Would that be okay by you guys?" Vash asked.  
"Uhh......What do you think Milly?" Meryl asked.  
"Sure...Anything to help you out Mr. Vash!" Milly said.  
"Great! Let's get to it!" said Vash.  
Vash, Meryl, and Milly made Knives favorite foods and Vash fed them to Knives. Vash removed the bandages from Knives eyes and the wound had healed. He opened his eyes and tried to get up but he had a very bad wound on his arm so he fell back in his bed and began to murmur some words.  
"Knives what's wrong?" Vash asked.  
"Uhh...Vash. There's nothing wrong Bwahahahaha...except look behind you! Your two little girl friends are GONE! Bwahahahahahahahaha! AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHERE I HID THEM!" yelled Knives.  
"Knives!!" Vash yelled.  
"Heh you think that little yell of yours will be able to save your freinds? I don't think so!" Knives yelled and then punched Vash into the wall. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2- -Sorrow-  
  
Knives had left Vash there. Vash sat there crying and wished that Meryl and Milly would be okay once he found them. He thought for a long time, and then cried. He had a bad feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen to him, the girls, or knives. He wasn't sure which one.  
Vash searched for three whole days and remembered one place he had not looked. The place he had not looked in was the ruins of the City of July.  
"Why would he hide them there?" Vash thought to himself, "That bastard he planned the whole thing! The City of July, that towns almost 10,000 isles west! Damn! I'll never get there in time! But I must, I have to keep moving!"  
He headed towards the ruins even though it would take him three more days to get there. He traveled on and on until he got tired and laid down to rest in the sand.  
Vash had woken up 2 days later with sand all over his face and jacket. He sat there thinking what Knives would do to them but he could not even bear thinking about it. Since he had lost two days due to sleep he had to add on three more days of journeying on top of two days which would equal out to five days without food.  
After one day of walking he finally came to a town...sadly it was abandoned.  
"Geez now where am I supposed to get food from!?!" Vash yelled.  
Then from the corner of his eye he saw a young girl who looked as if she had lost her way.  
"Excuse me, little girl? Where might I be able to find some food?" Vash asked.  
"Uhh... maybe over there mister...."said the little girl.  
"Uhh...Thanks little girl" Vash said and began to walk away.  
"No problem...Vash the Stampede!" yelled the little girl.  
Vash turned around as fast as he could and gave her a surprised look. The girl looked back at him and smiled with a smirk.  
"How'd you know my name?" asked Vash as he put on his glasses.  
"Easy! My Boss!" replied the girl.  
"And who might your boss be?" asked Vash.  
"You'll have to find that out yourself! But while were standing here chatting I will warn you that I am the forth Gun hoe Gun, and they call me Little Sniper!" Little sniper yelled at Vash.  
"Well, then I guess you want to fight?" asked Vash.  
"Indeed I do!" replied little Sniper.  
"Let's get this over with!" Vash yelled.  
Little Sniper took out sniper guns and a laser gun and began shooting at Vash with everything she had. Vash took out his gun but got shot in the shoulder with one of Little Snipers bullets He then fell to the ground and got shot in his side and his leg. Vash yelled in pain.  
"So, have you given up yet?" asked little Sniper.  
Vash just stayed down on the ground grinding his teeth from the pain.  
  
"Heh so much sorrow in your heart? Well, I can fix all that! All I have to do is KILL YOU!" yelled Little Sniper.  
Vash began to slowly get up. He was still grinding his teeth from the pain. He held up his gun and aimed it at her guns. He shot one sniper gun, then the other. But he didn't have enough bullets to get rid of the laser gun. He had none left.  
Little Sniper aimed her laser gun at Vash and then shot. The laser cut deep into his side. Vash hit a wall and was knocked out. Little Sniper left him there to die. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-  
-Decision-  
  
Vash awoke and found himself in a strange place.  
"Are you okay?" asked the Old Lady.  
Vash looked around and smiled at her as if nothing had happened to him. He then looked over by the table and saw his coat sitting there. "You were hurt badly...Are you sure you're okay?" Again she asked.  
"Yes..." said Vash, "How did you find me anyway?"  
"Well, I was walking through the town to get to my home when I saw you. You were up against a wall bleeding badly. So I decided to take you to my home and wash all the blood from your coat. And that's the story. So why don't you lie back down and get some rest. You look both tired and hungry. Oh and so you know my name I'm Sarah" Sarah said.  
"Yes and thank you very much!" Vash said as he rolled over and fell fast asleep.  
  
Vash awoke to the aroma of a home cooked meal. He got dressed and sat down at the table and waited to ask Sarah a question. Sarah served him his food and they both began to eat.  
"Umm...Sarah exactly what town do you live in?" Vash asked.  
"Well, I don't live in a town but I live just 5 isles away from The City of July" replied Sarah.  
Vash had a surprised look all over his face.  
"I'm very sorry Sarah, but I have to go now. I'll come back and visit you but if you find me please feel free to take me in again. Good-bye" Vash said to Sarah and then walked out her door and headed for July.  
"Wait! I never got your name!?!" yelled Sarah.  
"It's Vash!" Vash yelled back to her.  
Vash ran towards the city as waving good-bye to Sarah.  
"Well I had to make a good decision in order to save Meryl and Milly. If I hadn't of asked Sarah where I was I would never have saved them" Vash thought as he headed towards the city.  
"VASH!!!" yelled a voice from the distance.  
"Huh?" said Vash.  
Vash looked up at a distant hill and saw Knives, Meryl, Milly and little Sniper. Knives and little Sniper were laughing. Vash began to run towards the hill.  
"HELP! VASH!!!" Meryl yelled.  
Little Sniper kicked her and made her shut up or she would kill her. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-  
-The Beginning-  
  
Vash ran as fast as he could and came to the hill. Sniper aimed her gun and shot Vash in the shoulder but Vash kept coming at them.  
"Sir, I can't prevent him in any way from reaching the top of the hill" said Sniper.  
"Keep trying!" yelled Knives.  
Vash didn't stop. He had to save them to ensure their safety and get them the hell away from July. He would try anything to free them even if it meant he would die.  
Again Sniper took aim at Vash and shot him in the other shoulder, but Vash still kept coming. Sniper was persistent and wanted him to die now and no later than that. She then took out her laser gun and aimed it well at the side of Vash's leg. She shot and hit him and cut him on the side of his leg so bad that he finally fell.  
"NOOO!!!" yelled Meryl "Get up Vash get UP!!"  
"It's no use he's down for good and even if you tried to help him now you wouldn't get very far because you'd be on the ground DEAD! HAHAHA!" yelled Sniper.  
Vash got up and started to head up the hill again but fell and was grinding his teeth from the pain he was enduring.  
"So how does it feel Vash? To have hell living in you body at every second and instance that your body moves? That's how I felt when you shot me with those bullets and then nursed me back to health so I could cause you so much pain! TELL ME ?!?" Knives yelled.  
Vash yelled. He could not speak. There was too much pain that he was enduring in order to say a thing except for yell and scream with pain in his every word. His body was burning like a hell hole. He couldn't endure the pain of bullets jammed through his skin. He just couldn't take it.  
"Please Vash don't die. DON'T DIEEE!!" Meryl yelled as tears ran down her face.  
"Mr. Vash can't die! HE JUST CAN'T!!!" Milly yelled as tears also ran down her face.  
Vash finally got up but was struggling to stay up. He slowly started walking up the hill. Then with one last scream from him he began to run up the hill just as if he had been healed. He wasn't about to die. He wouldn't do that to them.  
"WHAT!! How can he still be alive?!?" Knives yelled. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-  
-A Battle for life and death-  
  
"Damn how did he...what?!? NOOO!" Sniper fell to the ground.  
"What? NOO!! Vash...what did you do?" Knives asked.  
"I shot her" Vash replied.  
Vash ran over to Meryl and Milly and untied them.  
"Go now! Get out of this City while you still can!" yelled Vash.  
"And go to the house on the outside of the city. You'll meet an old lady named Sarah and she'll take care of you. If I don't come back within 2 hours start looking for me. Now Go!" Vash whispered into Meryl's ear.  
"Right" Meryl said.  
Meryl and Milly rode to the house and stayed there. Vash and Knives were left alone on the hill. Vash and Knives took out their guns. Vash also grabbed the laser gun from the ground and held them both up. Knives shot Vash in the other leg and Vash shot Knives in the shoulder with the laser gun. They were both in pain but Vash got up and shot Knives in the knee. Vash fell with a yell of pain. And Knives lie on the ground waiting for Vash to get up so he could kill Vash. Vash didn't get up.  
"Is he dead? No....but why isn't he moving?" Knives thought.  
Vash wasn't dead. There were burning sensations coming from his legs. He rolled over and shot at knives twice with the laser gun but there was sand blowing in front of him. When the sand cleared up he began to cry. He had shot Knives in the chest and in the fore-head. Knives died instantly.  
Vash laid there and cried until he fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-  
-Relief-  
  
Two hours had passed and they began to search for Vash.  
"Why can't we find him?" Sarah asked.  
"I don't know..." said Meryl.  
"I have an idea. Let's retrace my steps back to where I first met Vash" said Sarah.  
"Sounds Good" Milly replied.  
They journeyed for 3 days back to where Sarah had first found Vash and searched through the whole town except the alleys.  
"Where could he be?" Sarah asked.  
"Maybe he's...." Meryl started to cry.  
"Now my dear don't think that. We'll find him soon and I'll assure you that he will be alive but maybe wounded and bleeding. Now let's hop back in the car and search through the alleys" said Sarah.  
"Okay" Meryl replied.  
They searched for hours upon hours and finally came to the last alley.  
"What's that red thing?" Sarah asked.  
"It's.......VASH!!" Meryl yelled.  
Vash looked up and saw Meryl running towards him. She stopped and then started to walk towards him slowly.  
"V...Vash are you okay?" Meryl asked.  
Vash smiled at her and slowly shook his head.  
"Bring the car over! It's Vash!" Meryl yelled.  
Vash awoke the next morning covered in bandages. He didn't want to say a word all he wanted to do was relax and sit around because now the people of this world were finally safe.  
"Vash? Vash? Hey, you've been sleeping for a week now wake up sleepy head. You have to eat something. Come-on the doctors are going to remove some of the casts and you'll be able to move some what but not fully" Meryl said with a smile on her face.  
The doctors removed the bandages and Vash was able to move his neck, talk, eat, and move his arms. But they needed to leave the casts on on his les and on his sides because he was hurt badly on those body parts.  
Vash ate and ate, and decided to stay with Sarah until he was out of his casts and was able to go places. Sarah fixed up his jacket and set it out for when he needed it. 


End file.
